Pipes (and other cylindrical objects such as conduits and the like) are used to transport materials (solids, liquids, and gases) across distances. Over time, the pipes and conduits may have defects form which must be fixed. These defects are defined to be anything that impacts the structural integrity of the cylindrical object or that is or has the possibility of leaking. Such pipes themselves may be deployed in environments that also subject the exterior of the pipe to corrosive or otherwise physically or chemically damaging conditions. Where cylindrical objects are joined together could be considered a defect for the possibility of leaking. Pipes may exhibit mechanical damage, including the growth of micro-cracks that can be induced from crimp connections. Of course, this is undesirable where such defects could allow for leaking, posing dangers to individuals or the environment.
When applying rolled goods in the form of webs to the circumference of a pipe, it is difficult to control the “lay down” since the webs tend to bag in the center and have therefore have uneven tension.
There is a need for a system to enable an installer to eliminate or reduce the bagging of the web be able to control the tension of the web as it is wrapped around the pipe circumference.